Real life is not a Fairytale
by Leilani972
Summary: "No matter how many times you'll say otherwise, real life is not a fairytale". Leah tried to warn him before and when Jacob realized she was right, it was already too late. The damage is done and he needs her to pick up the pieces before a war breaks out.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This story is my little present to my beloved _sentinel10_, whose angsty stories are as inspiring as they are touching. I don't claim to write as well as you, that's just my way to thank you for igniting the sadistic part of me. I love you!  
>Anyway, this chapter wouldn't be published without <em>don'tcallmeLeeLee<em>'s help. She's a real sweetheart and I'm glad to work with her on this one.

I hope you'll like it!

Summary : "No matter how many times you'll say otherwise, real life is not a fairytale. Neither is Imprinting". Leah tried to warn him but he thought she just couldn't stand people being happy. By the time Jacob realized she was right, it was already too late. The damage is done, his life is in shambles and he needs his former Beta to pick up the pieces before a war breaks out. But these goals entail sacrifices he's not ready to make. Will Leah help him or make things worse, as usual?

* * *

><p>It took two years for Jacob Black to finally find <em>her<em>.

Not that he was really searching during those two years – he asked his and Sam's pack if they'd heard about her several times, but he always forgot about her when his imprint reminded him her presence.

He couldn't help but feel guilty when he thought about those days, knowing how he treated her after their encounter with the Volturi. When the Italian coven left, he shut himself to the world, focusing solely on Renesmee and her well-being, leaving his pack in the hands of his beta in the process.

At first, Leah was quite proud that Jacob trusted her enough to let her rule the pack and she was doing a great job at it. She updated her Alpha everyday about what was going on, she was civil with Sam and took her role so seriously that the Council didn't bother to invite Jacob when they had a meeting.

As time went by, Leah's confidence began growing on Jacob's nerves. His wolf side didn't like the way she spoke with her mind and always pointed out what he was doing wrong – especially when it had to do with his imprint. The she-wolf's attitude towards the Cullens also frustrated him. He and his pack were a permanent fixture in the leeches' manor, and they even built him a cottage near Edward and Bella's so that he could be near Renesmee as long as he wanted, but Leah still hated them and didn't mind to say it out loud.

Jacob knew he couldn't tame her, but Renesmee was getting annoyed with Leah's comments about her diet and he didn't like when his lovely imprint was upset, so he did what he had to do to make her happy. He had to take his responsibilities as an Alpha and the only way to do that was to dismiss Leah from her Beta position.

The day after his 'talk' with Leah, she left the Reservation without saying goodbye and he didn't have the courage to face Seth's sorrow, knowing that he was the reason of Leah's departure. Besides taking charge of the consequences of his acts, he went back to his routine and to his beloved Renesmee, without thinking twice.

And now, his pack was in pieces, so was the Reservation, and there he was, in Santa Fe, New Mexico, ready to bring Leah back to their hometown at all cost.

He sat in front of the kindergarten she was working at, waiting anxiously for her to come out. Never in his weirdest dreams had he thought that he would see Leah Clearwater work with kids. She was supposed to frighten them, but he guesses he didn't know his former friend, after all.

The toddlers were screaming with excitement as they meet their parents at the gate and he caught a whiff of her scent before seeing her. His heartbeats sped up at his upcoming encounter and what he would say to convince her to follow him. He knew she would probably walk away before he could say a word but he was determined to talk to her. He needed her to put the pack together and help him solve the mess he got himself into. His imprint was clouding his judgment, as usual, and both packs were unhappy with his latest decisions.

Finally, she stepped outside and tensed as her gaze fell on him. He could see the surprise in her eyes, quickly replaced by anger, and he couldn't miss the fact that she was still as fierce and haughty as he remembered. She looked older, which he guessed wasn't surprising since she didn't phase, to his knowledge, and he was certain that she was curvier than before. She was dressed simply but the way it fitted her perfectly, as well as her medium length hair, making her look truly gorgeous.

He found himself comparing her with Renesmee and his heart constricted at the thought of his beautiful imprint. The pull he'd always felt hurt like hell and he didn't know how he was still breathing this far away from his soul mate, but he couldn't be with her even if he wanted to, not yet, so he shook the thought of her pale and delicate body pressed against his out of his mind and walked towards Leah. He quickly noticed her side glances, knowing that she was trying to find a way to escape him.

"I'm not here to fight you, Leah," he said calmly.

"How did you find me?" she asked dryly as he stopped in front of her.

"It doesn't matter."

"It does for me," she retorted.

"Fine. I hired a detective."

Leah stared at him with disbelief and this simple act upset him.

"Why?" she insisted.

"So that he could find you, silly," Jacob scoffed.

"No, I– Why_ now_, Jacob? It's been two years since I left. I have a decent life, away from all your drama, so _why_ did you have to find me _now_?"

"You have to come back with me," he answered simply.

"You've got to be kidding me!" she exclaimed while her body began to tremble. "We hadn't spoken for years and you're turning up out of the blue to order me to go back to– You know what? I don't even want to know why you're here. Just leave me the hell alone, you bastard!"

Jacob took a few steps back. He knew that talking to her wouldn't be an easy task after what happened between them, but watching his only hope walking away from him stung a lot. He caught up with Leah and grabbed her forearm roughly.

"Please, Leah, hear me out," he begged.

"Let me go, or else –"

"You were right, okay?" he yelled back, earning a gasp from Leah who stayed still at those words. "You were right. About everything. I'm an idiot and –"

"Sure you are…" she grumbled.

Jacob rolled his eyes and sighed, exasperated.

"Could you let me finish my apologies without interrupting me?"

"I don't want your apologies, Jacob," Leah snapped. "I want you out of my life once and for all!"

"What about Seth and Sue? You cut all tie with them without thinking twice. Do you know how desperate they were when they found out you were gone? "

Leah winced.

"Don't blame me for this, Black. You were the one who said that nobody would miss me."

"I was wrong."

"Well you're wrong again if you think I'll follow you back there," she spat and then turned around to leave. "Seth surely got over it, by the way. He's imprinted, right?"

"Lindsey's dead." Jacob replied sadly.

Leah stopped dead in her tracks and balled her fists as she felt a pang on her chest. She wasn't fond of the idea of her brother imprinting, but she knew Lindsey was a great girl. Seth's imprint was his exact replica and Leah was actually glad her brother had found someone as bright and caring as him to spend his life with. She couldn't find a couple more meant to be than Seth and Lindsey, even without Quileute Magic.

"When?" she asked, bewildered.

"A month ago… She– Seth's devastated and he needs you. He doesn't speak to anyone since her death–"

"And why do you think it will be different with me?"

"Because you're his sister and he misses you a lot."

Leah seemed to think about it and Jacob could feel hope growing inside him. Talking about her brother was definitely the best way to bring her back.

"Okay. I'll come, but not now."

"Leah–"

"Give me a week. I have a job, and I need to sort some things out before leaving."

"Fine. I'll wait for you."

"No," she hissed. "I don't want you around. Just leave. I'll find my way back to La Push."

Jacob's heart clenched when he saw her walk to her car, but he didn't push his luck. He was already glad that she had agreed to go to the Reservation and he hoped that she would stay and clean the mess he'd made before things went too much out of hand.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Thanks a lot for your reviews! I hope you don't wait too much for the next chapter. By the way, here it is!  
>A huge 'Thank you' to the wonderful <em>don'tcallmeLeeLee<em> who helped me a lot through this chapter. You're amazing, girl!  
>Enjoy your reading!<p>

* * *

><p>On her way to La Push, Leah couldn't help but blame Jacob Black for turning her life upside down. She was happy, in Santa Fe, and she felt that she was getting better. She had a job she loved, a cozy apartment; she got friends and the social life which she lacked when she was on the Reservation. She was beginning to forget about all the wrong things that had happened to her, but Jacob had to come and mess up her life, again.<p>

She wasn't coming back for him, though. If it wasn't for Seth, she probably wouldn't have thought about setting a foot in the Reservation. She missed her family and she was certain that her departure wouldn't have affected them, since her mother was living in Forks with Bella's father and Seth was already with his imprint. Leah felt bad for not being there for Seth when he needed her the most, but she felt worse for having wished Jacob didn't find her at all.

She didn't want to face the past she worked so hard to bury behind her. She didn't want to tell them why she left and didn't call them once. Most of all, she didn't want to be in the same area that Jacob Black and his Puppet Masters, as she called them, were.

Having to deal with Isabella and Renesmee Cullen during her visit was Leah's worst nightmare. They didn't get along at all, no matter how many times Sue asked her daughter to be nice with her now stepsister and niece.

Nessie was an okay kid at first. Leah really tried to like her because of their fondness for Jacob, but every ounce of sympathy and respect she had for the toddler vanished the day she realized the half breed was still biting Jacob because she didn't like feeding on animals.

Leah got so mad that day that she nearly tear the girl in two. She couldn't stomach the thought of Jacob being drained by his imprint because the latter was living in a world where everyone was giving into her every whim. From that moment, the she-wolf began to dissect Nessie's behavior in the smallest detail, and the more she studied her, the less she tolerated her and her family.

Leah realized that her pack was working twice more than they should to ensure the Cullen's safety. Since Embry and she were the ones who didn't find their imprint – with Seth at first, but he had to go to school so he didn't count – they had to take turns to patrol the Cullens' territory while Quil was babysitting and Jake was in ecstasies over Renesmee's abilities. Every single day for four years, they ran to protect the ones their ancestors fought for centuries, and the idea of being the Cullens' lapdog was making her wolf side sick.

She knew she wasn't born to bend over Cold Ones and she made it clear that she would like them to leave their territory, but they didn't and a part of her was glad for that; the part which cared about Jacob and which didn't want him to leave with his imprint; te one which still cared about him, even if she shouldn't.

Jacob Black was, along with Seth, the reason why she had stayed that long in the Reservation after the encounter with the Volturi. She'd planned to leave with her brother far away from the supernatural area so that he could have a decent future, but Jake made her his Beta and asked for her support, and she owed him so much – because thanks to him, she didn't have to deal with Sam and Emily's drama more than she could endure – that she caved in, especially when Carlisle Cullen promised her he would pay for Seth's studies.

_Damn you, Jacob Black._

Now that she thought about that, she felt like a cheap whore. She gave him so much of her time, sacrificing her dreams and giving up her principles, to end up being tossed as if she was nothing. Again.

She didn't realize she'd arrived at her destination until she recognized her childhood home. She parked her car at the alley and breathed in before getting out. The path to the porch was short, but difficult to make.

She remembered the last time she took it, after her 'dismissal'. She was so crushed by Jacob's words that she cried all night, not bothering to hide from Seth's worried eyes. When she took the decision to leave, she sent Seth to see his imprint and wrote nine words on a post it before taking her car and driving away from her hometown.

She hesitated in front of the door, not knowing if she should knock or just push it and do as if she'd never left. She didn't have time to think about it too much because the door cracked opened, revealing the only person beside Jacob she didn't want to see on the Reservation.

"Oh my… Is that really you?"

"Hi, Emily," she said blankly.

Leah stiffened as her cousin flew into her arms.

"I can't believe you're here!" Emily exclaimed. "Seth will be so happy –"

"That's why I'm here for. Can I see my brother, now?" Leah asked, growing impatient.

Emily's smile dropped and she moved aside to let Leah pass. The she-wolf got into the house and her heart clenched when she saw the pictures of her and Seth on the walls.

"It didn't change much in two years," Emily commented.

"I can see it. Where is Seth?"

"Upstairs. He doesn't leave his room except for taking a bath, once a week..." Emily sighed. "How did you know that –"

"Black told me," Leah answered curtly.

Sam's actual wife gasped, shocked by her cousin's reply, and Leah narrowed her eyes, suddenly feeling that something was up between Jacob and the rest of the pack. She didn't want Emily Uley to tell her what was going on in the Rez, though, so she headed upstairs, towards Seth's room, and knocked timidly at the door.

"Go away," she heard him say roughly.

Seth's voice sent a shiver down her spine. She never heard him that sad. Not even when they had to bury their father after phasing for the first time.

"Seth, there's a surprise visitor for you! Open up, please!"

Leah gritted her teeth and almost destroyed the doorknob as Emily's high-pitched voice rang on her ears.

_Why__ does she always have to interfere?_

Finally, she heard Seth's footsteps coming closer and she held her breath when he opened the door. He was so much different than what she remembered. Taller, more muscular even if he looked like it didn't eat since long, but what hit her most was his face. She wasn't used to see him not smiling, and the pain that was showing all over his face was heartbreaking. She waited for him to speak, not knowing what to say to him after all that time, but every hope she felt about having a 'welcome home, Sis, I've missed you' disappeared as their gaze locked. She lowered her head, unable to face his glare more than she already did.

"Seth, I'm –"

"Leave," Seth ordered with a hollow voice before slamming the door.

Pain constricted her heart as she stood in front of his shut door. She knew that she shouldn't expect a warm welcome from her brother, but living his rejection for real was more painful than she originally thought.

"I don't know why I even bothered listening to Jacob Black," she muttered angrily while heading downstairs.

"Where are you going?" Emily asked, worried, as she chased her into the house.

"You heard him. He doesn't want me here," Leah answered harshly.

"But – You're not leaving, right?"

Leah stopped and turned to face her cousin, anger coursing through her veins.

"Why would I stay if my only reason to do so doesn't need me?" she snapped.

"He _does_ need you, Leah. He's just – You know losing someone you love is very hard to bear…"

"I know, thank you very much," Leah replied.

"Leah, I –"

"Save it, Emily. I don't have time to dwell on the past. I'll try to talk to Seth tomorrow, and I'll see what I'll do then."

"You can stay with us, if you want to… I'm sure Sam won't mind to have you there and then I'll introduce you to our little Sammy."

Leah's stomach churned when she thought about Sam's family. The two years she spent away from La Push made her realize that she didn't love Sam anymore. She was in love with the idea of marrying him and having a normal life, with kids in the red house he was renovating to move in when they got married. Now, Emily had the house she wanted, the kid she dreamed about and the man she had in another life.

But Leah wasn't envious of her cousin. She was mad at Emily because she had always sought an excuse for having stolen her fiancé.

_Fate._ Leah called that 'Bullshit'. She believed neither in love at first sight nor in soul mates. Imprinting wasn't a blessing for her; it just messed up her life at many levels. And Leah would rather die a painful death than staying at Emily's.

"No, thanks," she declined as politely as she could. "I already have somewhere to stay."

"Really?"

"Yeah, _really_. I called a – friend."

Emily stared intently at her former best friend, trying to see if she was lying to her, but Leah's glare deterred her.

"Well, I guess I'll see you around," Emily stuttered.

"Can't wait!" Leah retorted sarcastically before running towards her car.

She didn't wait for Emily's answer and drove away from her pretty quickly. She wasn't long to arrive where she was certain that someone would welcome her with open arms. _He_ was the only one, beside her mother, to hear of her once every two months since her departure. The one who knew where she went from the beginning and who kept all of her secrets from everyone in La Push.

She didn't bother knocking when she went into the main room, knowing that he was waiting for her.

"I thought you would come here first," he said as he pulled her into a tight embrace.

"I needed to see Seth before."

"Of course. How has it been?"

"As I expected it," she sighed.

"I'm glad you're back, Lee. I've missed you."

For the first time since she arrived in the Reservation, she let her defense down and cried into _his_ arms.

…

"What were you thinking?" Seth snarled, shaking with anger as he glared at his Alpha.

"You missed her. You should be happy that she cared enough about you to come back here!"

"Right! But she didn't care enough to stay with me."

"You're wrong. Give her a chance to make it up to you. You know you still love your sister –"

"You don't know shit about me, Black." Seth spat. "Don't stay here and act like you want what's best for me."

"I do, Seth. You're my friend. I'm sure that Leah being here will be good for you. For all of us."

"You didn't do it selflessly. You went to Leah so that she would take me with her, away from the murderers you love so much," Seth yelled.

"Don't call them like that!" Jacob roared.

Seth could feel the tremors increasing through his body. He wanted so badly to let his wolf side take over and to jump on his Alpha's throat that his anger decupled when he felt the command choking him and impeding his desire to kill.

"Don't think that I will forgive you anytime soon, Black. You can rot in hell for all I care, but you're right. Leah's presence will be useful. Especially when she hears about what your Masters did to us."

A shiver run through Jacob's spine, looking as Seth left his cottage. The Alpha couldn't help but release his frustration on the wall, knowing that his now Omega was right. Leah would not be pleased by what had happened since she left but he was hoping she would understand his motives. After all, Sam and the others, even Seth, did.

"Is everything alright, Jacob?"

He closed his eyes for a brief moment and smiled as Renesmee's melodic voice caressed his ears. She instantly returned his smile and embraced him tenderly.

"Was it Seth?" she asked worryingly.

"Yeah."

"Is he… Okay?"

"He will. Leah's in La Push."

Nessie frowned and Jacob instantly felt the need to soothe her.

"Don't worry about them. They'll be fine and you'll have nothing to fear anymore. I swear."

The half breed snuggled up beside him and showed him her contentment, making Jacob's heart swell in the process. As long as she was with him, he knew he could put up with his pack's disappointment, Seth's hatred and Leah's wrath.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N : Thanks again to those who reviewed the last chapter! I hope that this one will you as well!  
>Thanks to the wonderful <em>don'tcallmeLeeLee<em> - another angel personified with _sentinel10_ - who guided me through this chapter and helped me to make it better.

I've forgotten the disclaimer before but you all already know that I don't own _Twilight_ and its characters. If I did, Bella would have been changed in the first book and I would be with Seth!

Enjoy your reading!

* * *

><p>Leah didn't sleep well that night. She was glad to see Embry again but felt like an intruder in his house.<p>

He was still living with his mother, but he had built a little outbuilding for himself so that he could receive his friends. He hadn't used it since Leah left, though. The other members of the pack were always too busy to hang out with him, and Leah felt a little guilty, knowing that she let him down when she left the town.

"Good morning, Sunshine!"

Leah groaned and threw her pillow on his face.

"You sadistic prick! You know I'm not a morning person, especially when I don't get enough sleep," she muttered.

"And here I thought that working with kids and being away from 'zombie land' was getting you soft!" Embry mused.

"That's true, but I'm not going to show you the soft side of me. I'll have to kill you after that and you're too damn cute to die this way."

"So you think I'm cute?" Embry smirked.

"Where's my second pillow when I need it?" she grumbled, rolling her eyes in the process.

Embry burst out laughing and sat next to his friend.

"God, I missed you, Lee… Living here without you isn't fun at all."

"I'm sure your girlfriend would love to hear that," she joked, feigning sadness.

Embry's laugh fell as he thought about his girl and Leah frowned, suddenly intrigued.

"Spit it out, Call. What's bothering you?"

"Nothing. It's just – I hate that I can't tell her what I really am," he finally confessed. "I hate that I'm the only one in the pack who can't be honest with the ones he loves."

"But your mother knows, right? Why can't you tell Joy?"

"The Elders weren't happy when you allowed me to share our secret with Mom."

"To hell with that! I wouldn't stand idly by when your mother were ready to kick you out!" she yelled.

"I know and I'm glad you didn't, but – when you left, they made Sam and Jake order us not to tell anyone other than the imprints about the wolf thing."

"So, in other words, as long as you don't find your imprint –"

"I'm screwed, yeah," Embry concluded sadly.

"That's bullshit! I can't believe Jacob agreed with that!"

"You have no idea how much Jacob has changed since he imprinted." He sighed.

"Trust me; I think I can imagine that," Leah grumbled. "What about the others?"

"Well, they all think that I should dump Joy. The only two who stood up for me were Seth and –"

"– Lindsey. Of course."

A lump formed in Leah's throat and she suddenly felt the anger that was rising while she was listening to her friend vanishing, leaving her completely empty.

"How does Seth cope?" she asked.

"You saw him," Embry replied. "He shut himself to the world. I tried to help him, but he doesn't want to see anybody. He lost more than his soul mate, that day."

"How did she…"

She tried to voice it; to say that her sister-in-law, the most lovable girl she'd ever met in her life, had passed away, but she couldn't. She was speechless because she couldn't understand why Lindsey had to die while people near her land's boundaries were walking without their heart beating.

_Life is so unfair._

Embry's next words burned her soul and she collapsed to the floor, crying her broken heart out as they replayed in her mind, again and again.

_She was pregnant. She died while giving birth to Seth's child. _

…

Seated on the edge of his bed, caressing slightly the portrait on his nightstand, Seth didn't want to leave the room. He wasn't ready to face reality, but he had to. He had to talk to Leah, at least to share his hatred with someone who had already lost something because of the Cullens.

He opened his nightstand's drawer and retrieved the note his sister left before disappearing. It was deteriorated due to the countless times he'd read it, but he still could see Leah's words written in a hurry.

'_Seth,_

_Hope you'll understand someday. I love you. _

_Leah._'

When he originally found the note, the first thought that crossed his mind was that it was sweet of her. Leah had never been prone to displays of affection, so a note saying 'I love you' was enough to make him happy. However, when she didn't come home that night, he began to worry. He tried to track her scent for days and after a week without any sign of her, her note finally made sense to him.

He had begged Jacob to help him but his Alpha had said that it would be good for everybody if she would 'find her place in the world by herself'. For Seth, Leah's place was in La Push, with her family and her pack.

He went to the Cullens' house, hoping they would do something for him – after all his sister and he had done to protect them, he thought they would return the favor – but they didn't.

That was when he realized that everyone – except him, Lindsey and Embry – was glad that she left.

He watched as Sam's pack stopped phasing to be with their imprints because they convinced the Council that Leah was paranoid and that Jacob was handling the situation perfectly; then his Alpha had to alter the treaty and allow the Cullens in La Push – which would be impossible if Leah were there. They didn't care about the dozen of young boys phasing because of their presence, as long as Renesmee could walk freely on First Beach and admire the sunset on the cliffs with Jacob and her mother.

He had to lose his sister to finally see that she was right from the beginning and he understood why she left, but that wasn't enough to lessen his pain. Lindsey Adams mended his broken heart by living with him and giving him the family he missed so much.

_And now, she's gone, and I have nothing left but pain._

He'd always had a crush on Lindsey since they were kids, and he was the only one in the pack to actually imprint on a girl he already loved. He couldn't help but smile when he thought about the day he told her that he was a shape-shifter. He'd asked Leah for her help and she basically phased in front of Lindsey, who fainted straight into Seth's arms because of the shock. Afterwards, he yelled at Leah for frightening his imprint and his sister replied that he was beating too much around the bushes. For a moment, he thought that Leah was trying to make them split up, but when she welcomed Lindsey in their family after the latter had woken up, still shocked, he knew that the she-wolf was genuinely trying to help.

Leah's straightforwardness was something she had in common with his imprint.

_God, how I miss them…_

His heart constricted when he left his bedroom. His house, usually full with laughter, was awfully quiet and it was killing him. Leah's departure was hard to take, but without his soul mate, he felt like a walking black hole. He wasn't feeling anything but pain, each step he was making towards the stairs was plunging him more into the void his heart had become.

He stopped in front of his older room; the door was opened, and he fell into his knees as he turned his gaze on the little crib in the middle of the blue room.

_My baby boy…_

If he'd thought that the day he heard the news of Lindsey's pregnancy was the best of his life, the one when they'd found out she was expecting a boy was definitely better. They were going to name him Harry Peter Clearwater, after his father and his grandfather, and they were hoping Leah would be their child's godmother, even though Emily was trying to make them change their minds.

Now that Leah was back, he had to lose Lindsey and their unborn child. Why couldn't he have all that he wanted for once in his life? People around him were happy, even if they didn't deserve it. Sam and Emily had a child after breaking Leah's heart to pieces. Bella had Edward and Jacob by her side, as she always wanted. Paul, Jared, Quil, Collin and Brady had their imprints.

And there he was, mourning the life he'd dreamed about and which would never bound to happen.

_Life was truly unfair._

He crept towards the nursery and hauled himself onto the rocking chair he'd made for his soon-to-be wife. He closed his eyes and imagined Lindsey, singing for their baby a lullaby his mother used to sing. He began humming the song while swaying back and forth, his eyes still closed, and his heart skipped a bit as he thought hearing Leah's voice along with him.

_Such a wonderful dream…_

He didn't want to open his eyes; he didn't want to be alone in that room, with misery his only company. He felt bad for having pushed his sister away. Knowing her, she was probably far away from La Push. Not that he would blame her, though.

"I need you, Leah…" he breathed, broken hearted.

Her scent suddenly enveloped him as he felt a warm hand pressed on his shoulders.

"I'm here, Sethy, and I'm not going anywhere. I promise."

…

Seth looked at his sister who was fixing him something to eat. He wasn't hungry but he knew better than saying it to Leah. He was glad she was there with him, even if he couldn't enjoy it fully.

"Here. Let me know if you like it," she said, placing a plate in front of him.

"Really, Leah? Scrambled eggs?" He frowned.

"Your fridge is empty. I did what I could, but I'll go shopping later."

"No! I mean – don't leave. Please," he begged, his eyes watering. "I can't – I don't want to be alone here."

Leah's gaze softened and she smiled sadly while squeezing his hand.

"Do you think you can go to the grocer's shop with me?" she asked softly.

Seth shook his head and Leah sighed deeply.

"Okay. I'll call Embry to ask him to go for us."

"Thanks. Wait – Embry?"

"Yeah. I slept at his outbuilding yesterday," Leah answered nervously. "He told me what happened. I'm –"

"If you're going to say that you're sorry and that it shouldn't have happened, save it," he snapped.

"What do you want me to say, then?"

"I don't know! Maybe you could begin with the reason why you left?"

Leah slammed her hands against the table and took deep breaths to prevent her from phasing. She was overcoming with so many emotions which were running through her veins at that moment that she found it hard to control herself, but she didn't want to let her wolf side take over. She was still a shifter, but she gained too much by staying human that she truly didn't want to spoil her efforts.

"I thought you were clever," she growled. "I thought that you would see the reasons for yourself and that you would understand then."

"I guess you were wrong and I was really stupid, then," he replied harshly.

Truth to be told, he really wanted to hear his sister's explanations. Not that it would make the situation less awkward than it was, but he needed to understand why she didn't call him in two years, at least to say that she was alright. That was the only reason why he still resented her.

"I don't think it's time to talk about that, Seth," Leah retorted.

"So when would you like to talk, huh? When you'll be leaving again? Will you talk to me, then, or will you freak out and leave me a note on a freaking post it, like the last time?"

Leah stepped back under the weight of Seth's words.

"I – I told you I won't leave you –" she stuttered.

"You really think I'll believe you unquestioningly after what you did?" he scoffed. "You promised you wouldn't let me down before, and you did."

"Okay, if you wanna play it like that… You let me down way before I did, Seth," she spat, glaring at him.

"Why? Because I imprinted and you didn't?"

"Watch your mouth, kid," she warned him.

"That's your problem, Leah. You're still thinking that I'm a kid, but guess what? I'm not! I'm 22 and I was going to have a family while you were still stuck into your own pity-party. You let me down, you let our Tribe down because you were too selfish to enjoy the fact that people you cared about could be happy without you and didn't need you anymore. Now you're back and you're acting like you're sorry for me, in fact, you must be happy to see me in pain!"

The loud thud made by Leah's hand on his flesh made him stop abruptly. His cheek was burning due to the violent slap he received and he suddenly felt like a jerk as he locked his gaze on his sister's.

"Don't ever say that again, you hear me?" she snarled as she managed to control the tremors of her body. "I will never enjoy seeing you in pain. And if you think that leaving you was the easiest decision I've ever made, you're totally wrong. Now, I know you're hurting and I'll let this one pass because I deserved it. But you just showed why I had to leave. You don't know me at all, Seth Clearwater."

"Whose fault is it?" he snarled back.

"Yours."

Seth shivered as he heard Leah's reply, knowing that she was right. She'd changed so much since Sam had imprinted on Emily that he couldn't tell what she was thinking or feeling anymore. He'd given up trying to understand her when she began being mean to the Cullens. At first, he'd thought that she still blamed them for what happened to their family, but when she left, he realized that she was speaking the truth.

He was about to say that he was sorry, but she didn't let him say a word as she went on her rant.

"To think you have the _nerve_ to tell me that I was_ jealous_! I took everything in charge since Jacob didn't want to, and nobody helped me go through it. I let you all stop patrolling because you were human beings and not Jacob's or the Cullens' lapdogs. You used me so that you could live well with your imprints, and what did I get? Nothing! Not even a 'Thank you, Leah, for having put your life on hold for five freaking years while we were happy with our soul mate'! I had to live there for _five years_ and to go to _each_ of your imprint's birthday party or whatever they wanted to celebrate, and I was okay with that, but did you once remember when _my_ birthday was? I gave the packs _five years of my life_ when everyone didn't care about what I was doing. Nobody stood up for me when I needed support; nobody was there when I tried to make things right for our tribe, and when I asked the Cullens to leave, everybody told me that I was just being a bitch towards them, especially you! Why would I stay there if even my own brother wouldn't defend me? You really want to know why I left? I did it because you were a bunch of _ungrateful bastards_! But I'm not here to throw all your faults on you, I'm here because I loved Lindsey as much as I love you and because no matter how many times you disappoint me, I _can't stand_ seeing you unhappy! " she cried out before storming outside the house.

Seth bowed his head, ashamed. He remembered Lindsey's reply when he'd told her about Leah's runaway.

'_If I were her, knowing how bad we've treated her, I would have left way before now…'_

He hadn't talked to his imprint for two weeks after that day, but he'd eventually forgiven her, even though he hadn't forgotten how hurtful her words were.

He panicked as he realized that his sister was gone. He'd pushed her buttons and he got what he wanted; an explanation. Now, he knew he was as much to blame as the Cullens and that thought made him sick.

He had to find her before she left again.

…

La Push's fresh air and the sound of the waves crashing down the cliffs had a relaxing effect on Leah. She'd run straight to the spot where she was hiding when she needed to be alone and had climbed into a tree to look at the sunset.

She didn't mean to be that harsh with Seth. In fact, she didn't want him to know how much she had suffered when she was living in the Reservation. She'd tried to protect him and his ideals since their dad had been buried.

"I take it your reunion didn't go well," a male's voice said from under.

"Go away, Embry."

The latter ignored her orders and climbed next to her.

"Seth is looking for you," he declared. "He said he'd messed up big time –"

"I was the one who messed up," she corrected. "I know he's hurting, and I can't shut my big mouth –"

"Maybe you needed to get those things off your chest. You've bottled your feelings for too long, Lee. It would have happened one day or another."

"I know." She sighed deeply and nestled her head on Embry's shoulder. "I've missed you, Doc."

"I know you did, Grumpy," he chuckled.

"What will I do with Seth?" she finally asked sadly.

"Just be with him and talk to him. Help him through the path that will make him get over his loss."

"I don't know if I would be able to do that –"

"You're the living example that a shape-shifter can live without his imprint. If someone can make it, it's you," Embry proclaimed.

As her friend said those words, Leah felt her heart sinking and she pushed her nails into the wood to keep her emotions in check. Embry sensed her discomfort and grimaced.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have –"

"I'm fine, Doc. I did what I had to do and I'm happy, now. Even if I owe you for that," she retorted.

"Don't mention it. I'm actually proud of you for doing the right thing. Now it's time to share your experience with Seth. I'll help you. I promise."

"Keep your filthy hands away from my brother," she growled playfully, earning a guffaw from Embry.

"Don't worry. I've already tried a Clearwater and I'm scarred for life!"

"You know you liked it!" she replied.

"You were my first! Of course I liked it!" he laughed. "And if I remember well, you were enjoying that as much as I was."

Leah rolled her eyes and elbowed him hard on the flank.

"Shut up, you jerk! I needed that to forget the pain," she said as she remembered their numerous times at his house where they hid from the pack to achieve her plans. Truth to be told, Embry was a wonderful lover, but she'd rather die than admit it out loud.

"That hurts! I feel like a used handkerchief!" Embry whined.

"Come on, Boots! We have to find Seth!"

"Seriously, Leah? You're quoting 'Dora the explorer'? Are you on meds?" Embry joked.

"I'm working with kids. What's _your_ excuse for knowing this quote?" she quipped.

Embry muttered something to himself before climbing down from the tree, followed closely by Leah. As they were ready to leave their secret place, they heard some rustling in the bushes in front of them. Embry grabbed Leah's arm and put her behind him as a too sweet scent burned their noses. The she-wolf tensed when she caught a glimpse of the pale face in front of her.

"What are you doing there?" Embry snarled, ready to pounce on the intruder.

"I heard Leah's voice and – I just wanted to welcome her properly."

"Go back to your territory, leech. Nobody wants you here," Embry snapped.

"Jacob has allowed me to come whenever I want."

"I don't care what Jacob has said. You are not welcome here," Embry said through clenched teeth. "Stay the fuck away from our land or so help me God, I won't hesitate ripping your sparkly ass off."

Leah frowned, surprised by Embry's behavior. She knew that he didn't love the Cullens either, but he looked like he was ready to carry out his treat. He was shaking so hard that she was even more surprised that he hadn't phase already. She took a few steps back, for her safety, and looked at her enemy who didn't seemed fazed, as if she already knew he wouldn't attack her.

_Of course he wouldn't, she's Jake's imprint, after all._

Renesmee looked at Leah, a hint of sadness going through her brown eyes.

"I'm really sorry. For everything. I'm glad you've come back to help Seth."

"I wouldn't be gone if it wasn't for you," Leah argued.

"I didn't mean for it to happen, Leah. You always were so mean to me and my family when we've only been friendly to you–"

"That's your apology? Really?" Leah scoffed.

Renesmee bowed her head and bit her lower lip, like her mother used to do when she was trying to brainwash her brain-damaged suitors. Too bad Leah was immune to those tricks.

"Stay away from my sister, murderer," Seth's voice rang, startling both women.

The hybrid immediately took a defensive stance while the she-wolf felt more and more confused. For each step Seth did towards Renesmee, the latter was taking a step back. Leah could tell that she was afraid and that both Embry and Seth were trying to phase, but for a mysterious reason, neither of them did.

Eventually, Renesmee gave up. She gave Leah a last time glance and retreated, probably straight to Jacob's arms. Embry and Seth collapsed then, breathing heavily, and Leah finally understood what had happened to them.

"Why did Jacob order you not to phase?" she asked, intrigued.

None of them were able to answer her question, which made her even more suspicious.

"Did he command you not to say a word about that?"

Embry shook his head yes and Leah's anger awakened. She couldn't believe Jacob would do such a thing to his friend and pack brothers. Except if it had something to do with –

"Did Renesmee or one of the Cullens kill a human?"

Again, Embry nodded and Leah had to bite her tongue to prevent her from phasing at that moment. She knew Jacob would do anything to protect the Cullens, but going that far to cover them? Ordering his brother not to tell a soul that they'd killed an innocent person? That wasn't the Jacob she knew and loved. But once again, he proved her that he was able to become the worst bastard ever to protect his beloved blood drinkers.

A part of her didn't want to know what happened; she didn't want to be a part of that supernatural world anymore, but curiosity got the best of her, as usual. Even though she was trying to live a normal life far away from Quileute Magic and its consequences, she couldn't escape what she really was; a warrior, born to protect her tribe from the Cold Ones. And she was incredibly furious.

"I told you so!" she seethed. "I told you the Spawn would be dangerous when she left Jacob unconscious with just enough blood in his veins to survive! 'She wouldn't kill a fly, Leah. You're overreacting'. Fucking imprinted zombies! What if she'd killed one of your –"

Seth's whimpers made her stop dead. Realization dawned on her as she looked into her brother's eyes, silently reading his broken soul to find the answer she needed.

With that, she couldn't hold it much longer, everything she had bottled for those years came out in a piercing scream and she finally exploded. Embry gasped as he stared at his friend's wolf form, her silver fur was longer than before and she seemed taller than what he remembered.

Her crave for justice was immeasurable, her mind was running wild and each of her thoughts was focusing on one goal: punish the ones who destroyed her family at all cost.

As she ran towards the Cullens' territory, followed by the two other wolves in their human forms, Seth couldn't helped but smirk darkly, knowing that Jacob Black would finally have what he deserved.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thanks a lot for all of your reviews! You guys are awesome! I hope that you'll like this chapter!  
>A huge 'Thank you' to the wonderful <em>don'tcallmeLeeLee<em> who is an amazing pre reader! I wouldn't had managed to finish this chapter without her.

Oh! I've almost forgotten: I don't own _Twilight_ or its characters. If I did, shape-shifters would rule the world and Leah would be a deity!

Enjoy your reading !

* * *

><p>Jacob was pacing back and forth into his cottage. Nessie told him she would be there in an hour, and she was usually very punctual – that was the least a half vampire could do. He had a bad feeling and the bond that was tying him to Renesmee was pushing him outside to find her.<p>

Since Lindsey's death, he'd tried to warn his imprint that she shouldn't wander off as she used to do – at least not without him – but she didn't listen to him. Much to his dismay, Renesmee had inherited her stubbornness from her mother, along with her bad habit of being a danger magnet.

That was the main reason why he had ordered his pack brothers not to phase. He wasn't proud of himself for doing that; he didn't like to deprive them of their free will and he wished he could do otherwise, but there wasn't any other solution to protect his imprint. Seth would be more than happy to torture Renesmee and Embry would gladly help him because they all blamed her for Lindsey's death.

But she wasn't to blame. It was just a bad combination of circumstances.

The Cullens were as affected as the pack by Lindsey's death. They all liked Seth like he was a part of their family, and seeing him that broken was heartbreaking. They wanted to attend her funeral but Seth had gone berserk before the ceremony, saying that 'no Alpha-command would prevent him from killing any of them if they showed their faces at the burial'.

Jacob could understand him. He would probably lost his mind if something happened to Renesmee. He had been disappointed with her when he learned what she had done at the hospital, but he had found her some mitigating circumstances when she tried to explain her gesture.

She was a vampire, she needed blood and she thought that killing animals was as cruel as killing humans. Jacob was proud of her convictions, even though he felt uncomfortable with her still wanting human blood. He gave her the possibility to bite him, which she did more than often, and he thought she was satisfied with that arrangement until he'd heard about her little 'slip'.

From that day, Jacob was literally split in two. His wolf side was sick of the hybrid and wanted to follow his primary instincts – which wouldn't be good for the Cullens at all – but his feelings for his dear Nessie and for Bella were overcoming and restrained the animalistic part of him.

While he was still debating whether he had to stay or not, Renesmee finally appeared in front of him. His heart skipped a beat and he let out a heavy sigh of relief.

"You got me worried sick!" he said as he pulled her into a bear hug.

"I'm sorry," she sniffled. "Am I late?"

Jacob narrowed his eyes and stared intently at his imprint's tear-streaked face.

"What's going on, Ness?" he asked, still worried.

"I – I saw Leah… and Seth."

"Did – Did they try to hurt you?"

"No. I mean – Seth was angry and Leah… She hates me…"

Jacob cringed mentally, unable to lie about those facts. He couldn't stand to see her cry and he debated about what he should do to ease her pain.

"Do you want me to talk to them? I can tell them to leave, if you want –"

"You would do _that_ for me?" Renesmee murmured hopefully with a childish voice, all trace of sadness miraculously vanishing over her face.

For a moment, he thought about her sudden change of behavior. Was she pretending to be sad so that he would fall for that and send his pack members away from La Push? He hadn't been so suspicious since Leah's runaway. Her Beta's status – and her constant reminding of what they were born to do – had kept him grounded while Renesmee's presence was mind-blowing. He didn't like the fact that the she-wolf had still such an influence on him when he had an imprint waiting for him to be only devoted to her.

Every time he was looking at his lovely Nessie, he couldn't help but think for a fraction of second that Leah was right. He remembered each argument they had over the half-breed diet or his involvement within the pack's business, and his heart constricted as he thought about the way he'd treated his former friend the last time he'd met her before she left.

He'd hurt them both in a way he couldn't describe, but he'd felt his loss more than he'd ever told anybody.

Leah was more than his second-in-command; more than a friend to him. He wasn't in love with her, he couldn't be; but she had a special place in his heart from the moment he'd given her the Beta position. It was his first decision as an Alpha and also the most meaningful he had taken.

He could have let one of his best friends be Beta, or Seth for that mattered, because he'd been the first who'd followed him when Jacob had separated from the original pack; but the wolf inside him knew that Leah was destined to achieve a great deal for their tribe as the first she-wolf in their history. He trusted her when the others didn't and somehow their relationship had grown past the 'friendship' point. The more she was embracing her role, the more his wolf's side was feeling drawn to her.

A loud growl from outside, followed by Renesmee's panicked voice, brought him back from his daydreaming.

"There's a wolf outside!" she screeched as the door flew open, bringing a whiff of a scent Jacob would recognize anywhere.

Fear spread through his veins when a light grey wolf appeared in front of them, smashing a wall in the process, and his heart stopped as he followed her gaze pointed directly at Renesmee.

_She knows, and she's there to kill._

Instinctively, he grabbed his imprint's hand and shielded her with his body, without taking his eyes off of Leah. The hatred and the disgust that he could see in her black eyes sent a shiver down his spine.

"Leah, don't do anything stupid," he said as calmly as possible, but the growl he earned made him know she wouldn't listen.

"I know you're upset, but I – I can explain –"

Leah's fury seemed to increase and he didn't need to be in her head to understand what she was thinking.

_I've warned you two years ago that it would happen and you've banned me._

"She didn't do anything wrong," he pleaded. "Please, phase back and hear me out."

Renesmee sobbed, pressing against Jacob's back, while Leah was taking her anger out with his furniture. The Alpha couldn't stand the overwhelming rush of emotions. He wanted to phase and to protect his imprint at all cost, but he also knew that phasing that close to Renesmee could be harmful to her.

He was stuck and he didn't like that.

He tried to find a way for Renesmee to get out of there before Leah lost her mind and tried to attack them and he was relieved when he finally noticed Embry outside.

"Embry, take Renesmee with you and bring her back to her family!" he commanded.

Leah let out a warning growl at her friend who was trying his hardest to resist the command. Jacob felt his power growing weaker, probably because of his concern for Renesmee's safety.

"Embry!" he insisted. "She's going to break the treaty. We can't let this happen!"

"Speak for yourself!" Seth snarled with a predatory smirk. "I can and I will definitely let this happen."

Jacob was about to reply when a yelp made him focus on Leah again. He gasped as he looked at his ravaged living-room with no trace of the angry she-wolf.

He glanced worriedly at Seth whose smirk had vanished from his face, replaced by a murderous scowl and Jacob found himself looking at the same spot as his former friend.

His blood ran cold as he spotted Bella being pinned down by the huge grey wolf which seemed ready to tear her head off from the rest of her body.

"Jacob, do something! She's going to kill my mother!"

Renesmee's words worked as fuel for Jacob frozen body. She'd only just had time to finish her sentences when he felt the tremors presaging his imminent phasing, reaching his entire body. He ran towards the fight and exploded before slamming his entire body against Leah's wolf form.

The impact made them both roll away from Bella, enough for her to stand up, grab her daughter and leave the battlefield.

As soon as he knew that Renesmee was safe, Jacob straightened and faced his former Beta, ready to pounce on her if she made a single move to reach his imprint.

"_From now on, you are _not _allowed to lay a finger on Renesmee or her family. Am I clear?_" he commanded her, knowing that she wouldn't be able to resist his order in her wolf form.

Leah was trembling in front of him and the darkness of her intense gaze made him shudder. It reminded him of the last time they'd talk, in that same place; the day he had told her that she wasn't needed anymore. He could still feel her growing grief when he had said those hurtful words to her.

"_You're a jealous freak immune to happiness. No wonder you're still alone. You're spoiling everything you touch and nobody can stand your bitchiness anymore. Your mother quickly tied the knot with Charlie so that she wouldn't have to deal with your attitude more than she should. Emily no longer invites you to the packs' gathering because you always kill the mood and ruin all of her efforts to include you in our world. Even Seth wants to move away from you to live peacefully with his imprint. You're an outcast, Leah, and an outcast doesn't fit here. As long as you can't understand that, you're not welcome in my pack."_

He remembered the look she'd given him, similar in every aspect to the one she was giving him at that moment, and the words she had said to him when she had phased back rang into his mind.

"_To think I believe you were worth following… You're no Alpha, Jacob Black, and one day, people will see who you really are; a coward ruled by his illusions of living in a perfect world. Mark my words: no matter how many times you'll say otherwise, real life is not a fairytale. Neither is imprinting. You'll see it one day, and when this day comes, I hope you'll be ready to take responsibility for the consequences of your actions. As long as you won't, I don't want to be part of your pack."_

He'd thought she wasn't serious; that she'd said those things to hurt him as much as he'd hurt her, but as he found himself unable to talk to her through their minds' link, he knew she had crossed a line two years ago.

She'd separated from his pack, as she'd claimed she would. She was a rogue wolf.

And there was nothing more dangerous than a rogue wolf seeking revenge.

…

Seth was growing impatient while watching his sister facing his Alpha. They hadn't budged since Jacob had pushed Leah away from her first victim and Seth could sense the wolves' urge to submit the other. Strangely, it seemed that the she-wolf was dominating the Alpha. She was alert, her tail holding higher than Jacob's, and she was taking an aggressive stance while her former Alpha was adopting a more defensive position.

Seth didn't know if they were talking or if they were trying to find a weakness into the other's posture, but he couldn't stand the silence anymore.

"Now, Lee! Make this bastard pay for each promise he'd made that he hadn't fulfill! You're the only one who can do it –"

"Seth!" Embry yelled. "Do you realize what you're asking her? You want her to kill Jake!"

"He deserves to die!" Seth replied sharply. "He's the one who sentenced my Lindsey to death! She died because of him; because of all of them!" he added, pointing to the Cullens' house.

"So what, you're going to sacrifice Leah's life so that Lindsey will be avenged? What if she gets herself killed?" Embry insisted.

"Stop underestimating her. If anyone could take Jacob down, that would be Leah."

"She's your only family left, Seth; the only one who still cares about you and who will pick your side no matter what. Don't risk _her_ for revenge, bro. They don't worth it."

Seth shivered while thinking about his life if Leah wasn't there anymore. He would probably blame himself to death if something happened to his sister, especially if he was the one who pushed her to defend his honor.

His heart stopped as he saw the scene playing in slow motion in front of him. The two wolves were walking in a circle, slowly closing the gap between them without taking their eyes off of each other.

Seth was fully aware of his responsibility in their change of attitude. A part of him was glad to know that his sister would fight for him, but he also knew that he couldn't let her get into this fight. Embry's words made him realize that even though Leah was strong enough to defeat Jacob, he had too much to lose if Jake got the upper hand.

He was about to tell his sister to phase back and to leave Jacob wallowing in his own guilt, but he wasn't fast enough.

A loud snarl echoed in the air, paralyzing both Seth and Embry as they felt the tenseness of the moment suffocating them, and Leah finally broke the circle to jump on Jacob, her bared teeth showing her deadly motives.


End file.
